


Let her go

by Laura_Ch_S



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Love, Trusting, What Have I Done, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Ch_S/pseuds/Laura_Ch_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa stepped back into her own room. Resting her body against the closed door. Closing her eyes and repeating the last sentence Clarke said to her. "I did what was right for my people."<br/>What will happen after that. After Clarke has pulled her down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let her go

**Author's Note:**

> Followed the last scene of Clarke and Lexa. What would happen after that. 3x04.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Find me on Twitter @Laura_Ch_S  
> Tumblr: laura-c-1990

Lexa stepped back into her own room. Resting her body against the closed door. Closing her eyes and repeating the last sentence Clarke said to her. "I did what was right for my people." in that moment she couldn't thought of anything else than "She doesn’t feel what you feel for her." Her heart screamed and was racing inside of her chest. "She will never love me back!" her words where blown away by the silent wind. Unheard. Unanswered.  
She stepped outside on her balcony watching over Polis. Her eyes blurry and her heard blinded and hurt. Searching for an answer what Clarke was doing to her. Didn't she said earlier that all of her worrying wasn't about her people. That she actually cared for her. Wanting her to be alive. She fall for it.  
Giving her her word. Promising her that she would do anything for her and her people.  
She closed her eyes a single tear went down her cheek and landed on the ground. Falling in silent. Fading in the shadows of the night.  
There isn't much she could do. She had to let her go. With all that she gave her and leaving what was left of her.  
~~~~~

 

The next morning came and Lexa waited for a second before she knocked on Clarkes door.  
She opened it looking into her eyes.  
"Morning Lexa...What can I do for you"  
"I just came to say that...Now there is no threat from the Ice Nation you are free to go. Your People are probably waiting for you back home" she said. Her voice almost broke but she had it under control. She remained calm. She remained Heda.  
"I...don't know what to say Lexa..." she said looking at Lexa with those blue eyes deep like the Ocean unknown and indomitable.  
"You are free to go!" she said and was about to leave when Clarke holds her back with her last words.  
"I will be coming back!"  
Lexa looked at her and nodded. Before she left. Leaving Clarke alone wondering what has been happen to Lexa.  
"May we meet again." she whispered into the room. Unheard and with no reply.  
~~~~~~~

 

She watched her going through the Polis gates. She saw her looking up the tower. Smiling. She felt her heart cracking inside. This was not a farewell but a bittersweet goodbye.  
"Why did you let her go." Titus asked her while he was standing by her side. Watching over her like a father. Mentoring her like a student. Asking her as a friend.  
"She has to be free" you said to him.  
"She is like a wild animal. Keeping her around with her heart and mind wanting to leave would be a mistake."  
He nodded. Crossing his hands behind his back.  
"Love is a battlefield...but sometimes the lost souls will find a way to rest.”  
If only he was right if only that could be true. If only she can get over all the pain inside.  
Days had passed. Nights had gone silent in Polis. With Lexa standing out at her balcony watching. Waiting.  
She found herself asking the dead for advice. For and kind of symbol.  
"What should I do...when does my heart will be free again. When will the shattered pieces will be fitting together again." Feeling the cold of the night rushing through her body. Crawling up her spine. She feels the need to scream. But nothing comes out  
"I am Heda." she said it as a mantra. Over and over and over and over again.  
~~~~~~~

 

"Faster Aden!" she pushed him back with a sight smile on her lips.  
"Again!" He picked up the sword holding it tight. Watching Lexa circling him.  
"Stay Focused. Watch every step. Try to find a way to break through." she said to him. Her eyes not leaving him.  
"Don't back down. Don't hold back!! No enemy will be kind. They will attack. They will break you. Be faster. Be better..." she took a few steps in. swinging her sword. Watching Aden fence her attacks.  
"Good...Again!" she said when Titus appeared behind her.  
"Heda..." Lexa turned around.  
"What is it Titus. Speak." she said.  
"She is back. Waiting for you!"  
Lexa heard his words. She heard but she didn't quiet understand it.  
"Heda..." Aden asked with a worried look.  
Lexa took a deep breath. Turning around to Aden. Pleasuring his work with a smile.  
"Keep that up Aden! Now go!" she said to him.  
Turning to Titus with some kind of unsureness.  
"Know what you want. Say what is needed to be said." He nodded and left Lexa. Confused.  
~~~~~~

 

Clarke walked from one corner to the other of Lexas room. Waiting for Lexa to finally arrive. Waiting. Wanting to say what has been on her mind since she went back to Arkadia. Wanting to know why Lexa has let her go.  
Her mind has shut down. Her heart was begging her to follow his lead. "You care for her. You can't deny that. Running away is not an Option. Stay. Say what lays just at your feet." She was caught by surprise when Lexa entered the room.  
"Clarke..." she turned to her guards.  
"Leave us!!" They nodded and disappeared.  
Clarkes eyes never left Lexa. Watching her walking up to her.  
"It is good to see you!" Clarke said with a little smile around her lips.  
"Why did you came back?"  
"What do you mean. Lexa??" Clarke was confused.  
"I thought that you would be staying with your People for a while. I didn't expected you to come back so early."  
"It's been 2 mouths Lexa."  
"And why did you came back?" she said. Unable to take it back it was said and done.  
"Why...Lexa what is this all about?"  
"That's what I am asking you...What are you doing here?" she got a little louder than expected and Clarke winced.  
"You know why I came back!"  
"No actually not. Because I am only thinking about that all of this ..you and I is just a purpose to make sure that your people are safe. That there is no other option you are thinking about. Non of that made ever sense to me." She stepped closer to Clarke.  
"One time you asking me to stay safe to be alive and the other way around it seemed like you wouldn't even cared if I could of died that day. Tell me Clarke what is this all to you. I know that you're hurt that you needed time to trust me again. But I made sure of that. I vowed to you. I let my walls down for you.  
Clarke shallowed hard on this on. But it was Lexas breaking point. She couldn't go back from here. On the edge of tears there was no holding back.  
"What are you expecting from me? I am only human. Wanting to find peace again. And I don't want to play games Clarke. I am tired of fighting. I... am... so...tired..." she breathed in sharply.  
"My whole life I was seen as the girl that is so stone cold. Like a piece of iron. Pretending to be someone else for them. Someone they can be proud of. Someone they can look up to. Giving them all I have keeping just as much from me that I don't fell apart when I'm alone."  
"Lexa..."  
"I thought that with just time you would be able to love me. That you would be able to look past my armor. To finally see that I'm only a girl."  
Lexas voice broke. She turned around. Lexa had shown her everything. Everything that she was. With nothing left of her she walked to the wall backing her up with one hand. Letting her head sink to her chest.  
Clarke stood there unable to speak. She left her speechless. She closed her eyes. Breathing in.  
"I never meant to do this to you. Lexa." she stepped closer.  
"When I was in Arkadia. I never felt home. There were people that I care for but..." she touched Lexas Arm. Forcing her to turn around and to look at her. Watching those emerald green eyes suffering because of her. She finally had an idea what she had done to Lexa. Her heart was racing in her chest. It drumed so fast that she had to worry that it would burst out of her chest.  
"What are you doing Clarke." Lexa whispered...  
"What we both deserve!" with a final step she closed the distance between her and Lexa. Resting her forehead against.  
"You are my home. My save place." her eyes flickered between Lexas eyes and her lips.  
To finally kiss those lips. To finally feel the heat rushing through her veins again. A feeling that she thought she lost all those mouths ago.  
The kiss was tender and slow. Waiting for Lexas lips to capture her own. She backed away for a second just to be pulled back be Lexas strong arms. She pushed her gently into the wall.  
Caressing Clarke's hair. Gently stroking her cheek. She let go for just a few Moments.  
"No more games Clarke. No more battle I want to fight with you as my enemy. Promise me."  
"I promise you!!" Clarke whispered. With Lexa to hear and with her heart to understand.  
~~~~~

 

The hours went by as the light of the thousand candles bathed the room into a play of colors.  
Lexa setting on her bed with all of her beauty without her armor to protect her. Holding the one girl that burned her alive and raised her out of the ashes. Holding her tight. Resting her head in Clarke chest. Closed eyes. Hearing the sound of Clarkes beating heart. That was racing against Lexas. Feeling every inch of her exposed back with her fingers. Stopping at the scar that she got of that panther. Wondering her hands to her hip. Embracing her fully. Holding onto her as her life was ending right there in a few seconds. Like a sweet dream would burst like a bubble into a million pieces.  
Clarke stroke light through Lexas Hair. Resting her arms around Lexas neck.  
Lexa looked up with a smile on her face. Realizing that she found it again. She found her heart, her restless soul his anchor.  
Placing a hand on Clarkes cheek stroking over her face with her thump.  
"You're my escape from an world of hurt!"  
"Lexa...ai hod yu in" Clarke said with only Lexa to hear.  
"Ai hod yu in, otaim." Lexa said lifting her head and capturing Clarkes lips once again that night.  
That night a new legend was born. That night the stars bowed in front of two souls. Shining in the the night like a fire.


End file.
